1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard integrated with a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a camera and a keyboard are used as peripheral components of a personal computer (PC) and may be coupled to the personal computer via the universal serial bus interface of the personal computer. However, when the camera is detached from the PC, it may be easily misplaced and lost.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a keyboard integrated with a camera module, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.